


don't go away, can i lie here forever?

by humanluke



Series: real life au [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, just some fluff, malum, some birthday fluff, wholesome malum am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: Michael had been dreading this day for weeks.  He didn’t want it to come, not now, not ever.--Or, Michael doesn't want Calum to leave.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Luke Hemmings (mentioned), Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: real life au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	don't go away, can i lie here forever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [formidablehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formidablehedgehog/gifts).



> hi hello this is just a little something i whipped up this evening for the beautiful [iba](https://glitterblazercalum.tumblr.com) for her birthday! i love you and i am so glad to have u in my little life. Thanks also to [peyton](https://escapesos.tumblr.com) for reading it over u are a beautiful spouse. enjoy everyone!!

Michael had been dreading this day for weeks. He didn’t want it to come, not now, not ever. 

He was sprawled over Calum’s bed, pouting a little bit as he watched him pack. He always hated the idea of him having to leave so often for work. He understands, of course -- he has obligations he has to be held to, standards he has to meet due to his social status. But that doesn’t mean he has to be happy about him leaving. 

But this was a two week long business venture that his father was dragging him on halfway across the world. Something about securing a deal with a manufacturer somewhere overseas. He never tried to understand the logistics of a company that size. All that he was concerned with was the ratio of ice to vodka in a mixed drink. 

“I don’t understand why you have to go,” he huffs, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He can hear Calum chuckle from his dresser, and hears him crossing over to him. His view of the white ceiling is obstructed by Calum’s face, a doting smile taking over the majority of it.

“It wasn’t my idea to go and you know that, babe,” he says softly, brushing hair out of Michael’s eyes. Michael huffs again, eliciting another soft laugh from Calum. “Father needs me to learn the ropes. You know. So I can take over one day. Provide for us and all that jazz.”

“I can provide for the both of us when you buy me that bar you promised me,” he says jokingly, grinning up at him. “But I know. You have duties as a public figure. That’s fine, I just… wish I could come with you.” Calum leans down, kissing him chastely on the forehead before turning back to his packing.

“I know,” he says softly. “But I don’t want to drag you into the spotlight more than needed, you know? I don’t need to subject you to paparazzi or make it so you have to leave your job that you love just because you can’t get idiots or assholes off your back, you know? It’s happened before, and I care about you too much to let it happen to you, too.” Michael flops back onto his stomach, admiring the way the muscles in Calum’s back ripple as he fills up his suitcase.

“I admire that you care about me so much,” Michael says with a soft chuckle. “But I see Luke and Ashton all the time at the coffee shop laughing together and holding hands and being in love and I just… wish we could have that too.” His expression is more hurt than he wanted to let on, and he quickly hides it with a smile when Calum turns to look at him. But his eyes give him away, and his nervous hands picking at a seam in the expensive comforter beneath him. 

“Hey,” Calum says softly. He shuts his suitcase, deeming it packed enough before moving over to sit next to him on the bed. “I know things are hard right now, but it’s going to be okay, you know? We just have to give it a little more time, okay? I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I know,” he says softly, biting his lip as he looks away from Calum. “I understand. I get it. It’s just… hard to comprehend sometimes.” Calum slides a hand over his back soothingly, fingers tracing the curvature of his spine. 

“I’m sorry that it has to be like this,” Calum says softly, admiring Michael quietly as he presses a kiss to his temple. “Once we get this deal all squared away, when I get back, I promise. It’ll be different, okay?” Michael looks up at him, green eyes glassy as he fists at the blanket a little bit. 

“You promise?” he says softly. Calum nods, and leans down to kiss him, but his phone goes off, and he curses as he pulls himself from the bed. Michael sighs softly, eyes cast back down as Calum looks at his screen. 

“Shit, I gotta go, we’re leaving in a half hour,” he curses, pulling a shirt from his dresser and pulling it over his head. He crosses over to Michael quickly, pulling his chin up and kissing him quickly. “We can talk when we get back. I promise, okay?” Michael just nods, looking up at him with starry eyes. 

“Okay,” he says quietly. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.” Calum smiles as he presses another kiss to the top of his head. 

“I’ll text you as much as I can,” he swears. “I love you, I’ll see you soon!” 

Before Michael can even register what’s happening, Calum’s out the door, and he’s left alone in the oversized penthouse apartment, feeling more alone than ever before. 

\--

Calum’s swearing because he’s stuck in traffic. It’s been a long three weeks -- the business trip had taken an extra week that he hadn’t expected. He hated that he’d had to be away from Michael for so long. 

Sure, they had facetimed when they could, but the timezones made it hard, and so did both of their schedules. So he was trying to get home, get to Michael before he had to leave for work that evening. He was jet lagged and in a different hour, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to see him. 

It’s a long drive to get him back to the penthouse, and he knows Michael is here because his car is still here. He thanks the stars that he’s made it back in time, pulling into his parking spot. 

The elevator ride to the top was the longest ten minutes of his life, antsy to get to Michael. He all but bursts through the door to his apartment, and Michael swings around, standing in the kitchen currently working on some dishes. 

“Calum,” he laughs a little bit. There’s delight in his eyes, but he also looks a little concerned. “You look like you just ran a marathon here from halfway across the world.” He doesn’t have a moment to even continue before Calum crosses the distance, pulling him in and kissing him fully on the mouth. Michael nearly drops the plate that he was washing, soapy hands shoving it to the side as best he can before sliding them into his hair. 

“Missed you,” Calum said against his mouth with a little bit of a laugh. Michael tries to wriggle out of his grasp to dry his hands. “Wait, don’t pull away… not yet.” He grins as he pins him against the counter a little bit, grinning as he leans in and kisses him again, softer and sweeter. Michael can’t help but melt into this kiss, his hands sliding over the smooth material of Calum’s shirt which he is pretty sure will ruin the silky material. 

“I missed you too,” Michael laughs a little against his mouth. “But my hands are soapy and gross and I don’t want to cover you in dish water.” Calum chuckles a little bit as he shakes his head. 

“Don’t care,” he mutters. “I’m tired and cranky and hungry and I missed you.” He smiles as he peppers his face with kisses. “I love you.” Michael bites his lip a little at the words, looking up at him. 

“You told me that before you left,” he said softly. “Did you mean it? You hadn’t… you never said it to me before now…” Calum smiles softly at him, brushing blond hair out of his face. 

“Of course I love you,” he says softly, rubbing his cheek with his thumb gently. “I love you so much. That’s why I’m here with you right now. Oh!” He turns to his bag that he’d dragged up with him, having almost forgotten it. He fishes around in the front pocket before pulling the paperwork out with a quiet ‘aha!’. “I got this for you.” 

Michael wipes his hands on a towel before taking the paperwork gingerly into his hands. “What is this?” he says curiously as he opens the folder up. His eyes widen as he looks to Calum, who’s wearing a smug grin on his face. “Is this… Calum, I was joking, I…”

“This is my way of proving to you that I’m in this for you,” he says softly. “I love you and I want to do this with you.” Michael sets the paperwork for the bar that he’d bought for him onto the dry part of the counter, flinging his arms around his neck with a soft grin. 

“God, I love you too,” he says with a laugh. “I love you so fucking much, god… I’ve been waiting so long to say that…” He leans up and kisses Calum fully on the mouth again, and Calum takes his face into his hands gingerly as he kisses him back. “We’re really doing this?”

“Of course we are,” he says softly. “I’d do anything for you. Plus, this promises that I will be around for you for a while to get things settled.” Michael grins a little more as he peppers his face with kisses. 

“God, who thought that bars would be so pivotal in our relationship?” Michael jokes, running his fingers through his dark curls. Calum shrugs as he smiles at him. “I’m glad that they’ve brought us together.” 

“And will keep us together,” Calum adds with a smile. “Come on, we’ve got some catching up to do.” Michael just nods, kissing Calum’s cheek with a little bit of a grin, letting him drag him to the bedroom to talk and laugh and memorize each other all over again, with whispers of love this time.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
